Road to Redemption
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Zero is released by Cain and DG's daughter Doris. He knew she was his redemption, but it wouldn't be easy getting there.
1. When Doris met Zero

"Doris, don't go too far. Your mother will flip if she finds out I lost you" Azkadellia called out to her five year old niece.

"Auntie Az, I hear something. Something's moving around in here" Doris tapped on the old tin suit.

Doris, as said, was only five when she met her new guardian. She tapped Morse code to the one inside the suit: "I'm Doris, you are?".

Inside, Adrian Zero knocked back: "Zero".

Doris smiled, happy to know that a new friend waited for her in that "suit". Her hair was a nice black color, like her mother, and blue eyes from both her parents. She knocked again.

"How do you feel?".

"Like crap".

"That's not nice".

"I know I'm not".

"Sure you are. I'm gonna try to get you out".

"You can try kid…and fail".

"Just be patient, Zero, I'll get you".

Doris focused her energy on the locks and in a matter of seconds, Zero, much older than the last time anyone saw him, fell out, breathing hard. His gaze met Doris's and then Azkadellia's.

"Crap!" he thought, "Doris?" he gazed at her.

The little girl smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Zero?".

Zero nodded and passed out. Azkadellia looked on. It'd been six years since she last saw Zero. Now he felt, and looked like, crap.

"We gotta help him, Auntie Az!" Doris yelled.

She seemed to know what was going on. In her eyes, Zero was a victim. While her aunt contacted her mother, Doris ripped a sleeve off her dress and wiped Zero's face.

"It's okay Zero. You're safe now".

But just how safe was questionable.

A/N: Finally, I can begin the first in my series. This first part will trace the first year of Doris's friendship with Zero.


	2. Zero's Fate

When Zero woke, he was in a prison cell. He was away from the others, cut off from the rest of the world, like he had been before. Doris and Azkadellia were nowhere to be seen. Zero faced facts: he'd been abandoned.

Two guards came and dragged Zero to DG. He was forced to his weak knees, but when he looked up, Doris was right between her mother and aunt. She smiled and waved a little. Zero grimaced, not sure what to do or what was going on.

"Adrian Zero, you've been convicted of the crime Murder. You've currently been charged of the murder of Adora Cain. How do you plead?" DG asked.

"I won't lie, I'm guilty as charged".

"You realize that this is punishable by death".

"Then I get what I deserve".

"Mama wait!" Doris ran to Zero's side, "Is there anything Zero can do to make up for it?".

"Doris, nothing can make up for the loss of human life".

"But what if he saved a human life? Then it wouldn't matter. Please mama, he's…my friend".

"We'll discuss it. For now, take Zero back to his cell".

Doris watched as the guards took Zero back to his cell. He stole a final glance at Doris before going back. What surprised him most was the look on her face. It was almost…sad. She didn't want him to leave. Her eyes closed, not wanting to see her friend be dragged away.

A/N: Alright, how was that? I gotta write the next chapter before I can do anything else. See ya then!


	3. One Condition to be Spared

"Doris, sweetie, I've come to a decision. I'll spare Zero for your sake" DG told her daughter after talking with other members of the family for several hours.

"You mean it?!" Doris's blue eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, but on one condition. He's to be protector".

"Cool! Now we really are gonna be friends! Where is he now?!".

"Still locked up. I have to explain all this to him when I go down there to let him out. Hopefully he'll accept the conditions".

"Don't worry mama, he will. He doesn't wanna die yet. He's not afraid to, but he just doesn't want to".

Later, DG went down to the prisons and told Zero what she had come up with.

"You're spared, Zero" she said.

He nodded. "What's the catch?".

"How do you know there's a catch?".

"There's always a catch. What is it?".

"The witch is dead, but her spirit roams now, searching for a powerful, young magic user. Doris is her main target".

"You're asking me to protect her. Why? Why would you put the life of your only child in the hands of a murderer?".

"Doris trusts you. She cares about you, even goes as far as to call you her friend".

"There's nothing I can do against spirits, highness. I can protect her from physical danger".

"You don't need to. Doris wears this bracelet with three charms on it. I'm sure you've seen it before".

"I hate to admit it, but no, I haven't".

"It's silver, looks a bit like a bangle. But at any rate, it has three charms on it: a star with a diamond in the center of it, a circle piece with a diamond in it, and a sunflower with five diamonds in the center of it. The seven diamonds have protective magic in them, but they can't hold off the spirit forever. This is why Doris cannot leave palace grounds".

"She did with Azkadellia" Zero told her.

"There's the key word, Az was with her".

"Then I don't see why I'm needed".

"You're needed because there will be others who will harm her…even try to kill her. We can't let that happen. Which is why you'll protect her until Wyatt and Jeb come back with the Blood Moon Diamond".

"wait" Zero stood, "I have to baby sit Wyatt Cain's spawn?! Oh, terrific!".

"I know you're not too thrilled about it, but she really likes you. She's turned down all others. You've broken that cycle. Please, Zero, you're her only hope".

Zero considered it for a minute. Yeah, she was the daughter of his enemy, but as the queen's daughter, he couldn't risk offending her. That, and he owed her for freeing him. There wasn't another option. Zero nodded.

"I'll protect her…if it takes the rest of my life to do it".

DG opened the cell. "In that case, you're free Zero. Welcome to the family".

A/N: How was that? The stage is now set, let's get on to the good parts!


	4. Her New Guardian

"Zero!" Doris ran straight to Zero when he appeared in her doorway, "So, what's going on?".

"I have to be your guardian now, Doris".

"How long?".

"Until your father and half brother come home with that diamond".

Doris released him. "Did you know that it's actually a ruby? Rubies are my birthstone".

"Interesting".

"Have you ever been a protector before?" Doris asked.

"I have, but not for five year old royalty. I mean, what the heck do I do, follow you around all day?".

Doris shrugged. "I don't know, maybe".

Zero rolled his eyes, sighed heavily, and plopped down diagonally on Doris's bed, his head to the wall. Doris followed after him, right next to him.

"I hate my life" he said.

"You shouldn't. Compared to mine, your life is pretty good".

"How?".

Doris shifted so she was closer to him. He moved a little away and Doris caught on that he wasn't ready to be close to her yet. He struggled to get out of her hug a few minutes ago. Zero didn't like her nearness that much, so she kept in mind to keep it to a minimum.

"You're so free, Zero. I mean, no one's out to kill or possess you. You can leave palace grounds whenever you want without supervision. Me? I've been a prisoner here for five years. Trust me, it gets boring after a while".

Zero found himself smiling for the first time in years. "So it's not all that glamorous, huh?".

"If you're me, no. it sucks".

"But since I'm your guardian, we're both prisoners. You're a prisoner in your home and I'm a prisoner of my mind. A prison's a prison, Doris. It's best to be happy about it".

"How can you be a prisoner of your mind?" Doris asked.

Zero sat up. "It's a little hard to explain. I guess it happens when you keep having the same thoughts and feelings over and over, day after day. Like with you, it gets boring after a while, but you can't control it".

"So…it's like déjà vu for your mind?".

"That's one way to look at it" Zero shrugged slightly.

Doris tried to move a little closer to Zero, but again, he moved away. She had to give up for now. Doris got up with a sad expression.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked.

"Nothing…just wishful thinking, that's all".

"Do I wanna know?".

Doris smiled. "What makes you think I wanna share?".

"Well, we're gonna be living together, so we might as well know all that we can about each other. So you might as well tell me".

"I'd rather not. I gotta go do my lessons, Zero. I'll be back in about an hour".

"I'll be waiting".

A/N: This is not a pairing, just to tell you guys. I might pair Zero and Azkadellia later on in the series, but I'm still thinking about that. He's simply her guardian, father figure, and (Maybe not right now) her best friend. I hope I let their friendship develop really good in this chapter. Leave me a review…PLEASE!


	5. Chains

Zero went to his own room, which was just across the hall from Doris's. His fate was here now, the palace his new prison. Not that he wasn't happy to be alive, but he was tired of prisons. He was a prisoner of more than just his mind. Adrian Zero was a prisoner of destiny, fate, and his own body. He was held down by chains, several chains.

But three of those chains really got to him. The chains of his mind affected his thinking. The chains of his soul made him see things differently. Both those chains were painful, but neither pain could amount to the pain that the chains of his heart put him in. Those chains made him see something else. He wasn't the good guy, but he was forced to take up that role for some little girl who didn't even need him. He was rejecting her because of that. He was supposed to protect her, but how could he if he didn't want to be anywhere near her?

She didn't need him…but Doris wanted him there. He didn't know what it meant to be wanted. He never was. Zero didn't know how to respond to that. His vibes were all wrong, his mind, heart, and soul were pulling him in so many directions, he didn't know which path to choose. All of it was so confusing, and that hurt him the most.

This wasn't getting him anywhere. He wanted to get close to Doris, but it was being difficult. Before he could think about letting Doris in, he had to break the ice around his own heart, which, like everything else now, was going to be difficult. It had frozen for so long…he was so dead inside and he was tired of it. There were going to be a lot of problems. Zero had to take it all one step at a time, asking his first question.

"Why am I here?".


	6. Away from Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Away from Me. That belongs to Evanescence. Anyway, I heard this song and got inspired, so hopefully it's a good one.

_I hold my breath as this_

_Life starts to take its toll. _

_I hide behind a smile as_

_This perfect plan unfolds. _

No one is fond of nightmares. Zero was among those who hated them with a passion. His first night at the palace wasn't an easy one. Bruises of the past faded over time, but they left scars that were forever burned into his memory. They'd stay there, no matter happened or what the future held. In the darkness, they were all Zero had: Memories. Nothing more, nothing less. Soul searching was not going to be easy. It never was. Not for anyone.

_But, oh God, I feel I've_

_Been lied to. _

_Lost all faith in the _

_Things I have achieved. _

Zero sat up to discover that he was covered in sweat.

"Damn it!" he thought, "Why can't the past just die already?!".

Zero tried to clear his head, to try to make sense of everything. But nothing was clear anymore. It hadn't been for years. Maybe this, not being the princess's guardian, was his real punishment.

_And I, I've woken now to_

_Find myself _

_In the shadows of a lie_

_I've created. _

He closed his eyes and tried to remember the better times. His older brother Aiden was his hero back when he was small. Aiden had been everything to Zero. His protector, his hero, his best friend (oh, the irony of it all now!). In his eyes, Aiden could've done anything. Zero remembered the time when he and Aiden had been cleaning out their fish tank when their cat tried to play with the fish. The cat fell into the tank and the two brothers were surprised the fish didn't all have heart attacks.

_I'm longing to be lost in you. _

_Away from this place I have made. _

_Won't you take me away from_

_Me?_

Zero sighed when he remembered something else: Aiden was gone. He died of some unknown illness years ago. That was when the good times ended. That was when Adrian Zero's heart grew cold and filled with hate for the rest of the world. The memory of the cat and fish had soothed him just moments ago, but now he was angry again. He knew only one thing that could make him feel better: His job of watching Doris.

_Crawling through this world as_

_Disease flows through my veins. _

_I look into myself, but my own_

_Heart has been changed. _

Zero silently made his way to Doris's room, where the little princess was sleeping. Her bed was full of stuffed animals and the room's walls were painted a nice, cheerful, sky blue color. It looked like any five year old princess's bedroom. Zero pulled up a chair next to her bed and watched Doris sleep. All the while, he thought about his current situation and how it would affect him later as a person.

_I can't go on like this. _

_I loathe all I've become. _

_I've woken now to find myself in_

_The shadows of a lie I've created. _

The way he saw it was a little different. Doris was his younger self, while he was Aiden. Hey, it was one way to look at it. Zero dared to gently stroke her cheek, which woke her. Doris turned to her side to face him.

"I thought you didn't like me" Doris whispered.

"What made you think that?".

"Because you don't wanna be anywhere near me".

_I'm longing to be lost in you. _

_Away from this place I have _

_Made. _

_Won't you take me away from_

_Me?  
_

"I'm sorry. Was that what that one look was all about earlier?".

Doris sat up. "Yeah".

"Kid, don't get the wrong idea. I like being around you, but right now, I'm just…I'm not used to this".

"Used to what?".

"Being wanted…being cared about".

"But we all care about you, Zero".

Zero sighed. "If you really knew, Doris".

_Lost in a dying world I_

_Reach for something more. _

_I have grown so weary of _

_This lie I live. _

"I do know. What I don't know is what you're all about. Please, can you tell me?".

"I'll tell you, but only if you tell me why you kept getting so close earlier".

Doris then looked sad. "Daddy and I…we used to cuddle all the time if one of us ever felt sad or lonely. I wouldn't do it with anyone else…except now. You looked so sad earlier, I thought…maybe…you get it, right?".

_I've woken now to find myself in_

_The shadows of a lie I've created. _

_I'm longing to be lost in you. _

Zero was quick to catch on. Doris had only wanted to cuddle with him to make him feel better. Well, it wasn't too late, right?

"Doris, could you move over for a minute?".

She did and Zero plopped up against her pillows with his left arm dangling.

_I, I've woken now to find myself. _

_I am lost in shadows of my own. _

_I'm longing to be lost in you. _

_Away from me. _

Doris moved so that she was under his arm. Zero let it down so it was practically around her. Doris was surprised to find Zero's body was quite warm despite the new leather he wore. She put her head down to his chest, where she heard Zero's heartbeat. Doris planted a little kiss on the leather that guarded the former Long coat's heart.

"I love you, Zero" she yawned.

_From me (X 7)_

Zero looked down to find the girl sleeping. He planted a kiss of his own on her head.

"I love you too, kid. Just don't tell anyone else, okay? I've got a reputation to rebuild".

And that was how it happened. That's how the ice around Adrian Zero's heart melted and he was again susceptible to love…and all it took was a little girl's love.

A/N: It's not over yet, people! I still have to get to really good parts. See ya next chapter!


	7. The Next Morning

Azkadellia was coming in to wake Doris where an unexpected surprise waited for her. She gasped at the heart touching scene. Zero's left arm was wrapped protectively around Doris, who was snuggled to his chest. Az could tell by their breathing that they were both still asleep. She didn't want to wake them, but Doris had to get up so she could get ready for her morning classes.

She started by waking Zero. She pushed his shoulder a little and told him to wake up. Luckily for her, he was a light sleeper. Right when he saw her though, he gasped in surprise. He didn't expect anyone to come in and see him…vulnerable. He stared at Azkadellia and then at Doris.

"It's okay, she's gotta get up anyway. She's got morning classes until noon today" Azkadellia told him.

"I'll get her up" Zero moved a little, "Hey kiddo, you gotta get up. You got class this morning".

"Five more minutes" Doris replied, drowsy, "I wanna keep cuddling".

"We can do this later, kid. You're aunt's here".

With that said, Doris sprung up. "Sorry Auntie, I was just so comfy that-".

"Hey, it's alright. I understand that you like your new pillow" Az stared at Zero when she said that.

Zero gave her a look that said "That's so not funny".

Azkadellia simply smiled. "Alright, you gotta get dressed Doris. And you, Mr. Long Coat, need to make yourself look presentable. We don't want the princess's guard looking like crap" she walked out with Zero following.

"I don't look like crap" he said.

Azkadellia faced him with a teasing smile. "Oh yeah, Mr. Long Coat? Or should I call you Mr. Bed Head?".

"Neither would be nice".

Azkadellia laughed. "Right. So…what was it like?".

"What?".

"Your first cuddle with Doris. I guarantee you, it won't be the last".

"Does she always do that?" Zero asked when he was next to Az.

"Only when she senses something wrong or if there's something wrong with her. Doris hadn't cuddled with anyone since she was three. Her dad left then for that diamond".

"Which is actually a ruby".

"Well look who just got smarter".

Zero smiled slyly, but then normally. He took a bow.

"It's great to see you back, princess".

"It's better to be back, Adrian. Now, Deege told me to tell you that when Doris has morning classes, you do what you want in the morning. Same goes for afternoons. You can do anything you want unless it's stupid, dumb, or destructive".

"Okay. I thought stupid and dumb were the same thing".

"No, dumb's at a lower level".

"Well, I can't say I didn't learn anything today. As for how the cuddling was, it felt…nice, I guess. Yeah, as a matter of fact. I never knew that being wanted could be so great".

"Yeah, same here".

"You wanna hang out or something, I got nothing better to do until noon when I follow Doris around".

"Are you asking me out?".

"No…Yes…What just happened?!".

Azkadellia laughed. "It's okay, I can show you around. Not that you haven't seen everything here".

"Well…there could be some hidden places".

"You know, you made that sound so pervertive just now".

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to".

"No, it was kinda funny actually".

"Oh, well…hey, could you like, not tell anyone about what you saw in there?".

"Why not? Zero, I never thought you'd open up to her so quickly. That, and I've never seen you do that before. Seriously, what happened?".

"I'll tell you in a bit. I have to 'make myself look presentable'" he tried mocking her.

"Don't make fun of me" Azkadellia playfully smacked his arm.

"Ow" he said sarcastically.

"Go take a shower or something already. You're such a baby, Zero!" Azkadellia called as he walked back to his room.

A/N: I don't know about you, but I smell a pairing. I don't know. I might do it, I might not. I don't know. I've seen too many Zero/Azkadellia pairings. See ya next chapter.


	8. Morning Love

Zero was in no hurry to make himself presentable. He took a shower, making sure that everything was clean. He slicked his hair back, making him look tidy a little. He then wore the nicest clothes he could find (wearing some of his leather over it of course). For once, he didn't wear black. He wore another nice dark color, navy blue. He then put on something that he hadn't in a while: cologne. Yeah, he was treating this like a real date.

When Zero was sure he looked his best, he met Azkadellia outside her room.

"Well" Az noted, "You straighten up good. Are you wearing cologne?".

"Yeah. Is it too much?" Zero asked.

"No, of course not. I'm just taking note of stuff. You really have changed, Zero. I'm proud of that".

"Thanks" Zero held out his arm, "Shall we, your highness?".

Azkadellia took it. "So we shall".

Azkadellia showed him all over the palace, some places he had seen, others he noticed were new. They had renovated during his imprisonment. Sure, the whole things was great, but Zero couldn't take his eyes off of Az. She was so beautiful, just like she had been those six years ago. But she was much better now, with the witch gone. Her hair had kept its dark color and her eyes were still fierce around the edges, but now they had a playful glow to them. Her behavior matched it. She was shockingly playful and not so uptight. Zero found it easy to relax around her.

They took some time off and relaxed at a little pavilion with a swing in it. That's when they started to get a little personal about what they said.

"You know, I've always imagined getting married in this very pavilion. It's weird. There's really no point in me getting married anyway. Why am I even talking about this?" Azkadellia wondered.

"I almost married in a pavilion once" Zero told her.

"What happened?".

"She never showed".

"What was her name?".

"Evangeline. Nice girl, like you almost. Only with a softer demeanor. No offense".

"None taken. So, did you ever find out why she didn't show?".

"Nope. Don't care too much anymore".

"Ever thought about marrying again?".

Zero shifted a little. "I don't know. I figured after that I couldn't love again".

"Was she your first?".

"Yeah".

"Well just because she's your first doesn't mean she's gotta be your only".

"I know, I've heard that too many times".

"So why not try again?".

"Well, I was busy taking orders from the witch. I was imprisoned for six years. And well, I'm just now getting back to reality".

"You say it like it's a bad thing".

"It kinda is. Azkadellia, you know me. I'm not the good guy. Princesses, they date the bad guy, sleep with him even, but they don't marry him".

"Well, maybe you can be the good guy".

"What if I can't?".

"Anyone can be, Zero".

"Even convicted murderers?".

Azkadellia could tell that self love was hard for Zero to come by. She'd have to try to fix that. He was so handsome now. His hair had gotten a little darker from the lack of sunlight. His gorgeous eyes were still as hazel as ever. His arms, god, it was a wonder why that no woman in the OZ wanted him. But maybe she did. Maybe Azkadellia was the one who wanted him. After all, he was gorgeous, in a word. Az felt her cheeks go hot. She was dumb, really. But she answered him.

"Yeah, even murderers".

"Who could love someone like me?".

_I could _Azkadellia thought, but simply shrugged.

"Hey, someday, you'll find her" she told him.

"Yeah, but where?".

Az shrugged again. "I don't know. Out there somewhere, maybe even…in here".

Zero gave her a compelling look. "You could like someone like me?".

"Maybe, if given some time. We just need to work on your confidence, and your touch".

Zero smiled. "I'd like that, princess. Oh sh-" he looked and saw Azkadellia, "crap" he stopped himself, "Doris is waiting on me. I gotta go. Thank you, princess, again. I had a great time. When can we meet again?".

"Tomorrow afternoon, right here. I'll wait".

"It's a date".

A/N: Alright fine, I'll make them a couple. I have to rush it though, since I wanna make these at least twelve to fourteen chapters. See ya!


	9. Afternoon Suspicions

"You like Aunt Az, don't you Zero?" Doris asked when she caught up with Zero after her lessons.

"She's okay in my book. I took commands from the witch that possessed her once. I hated that. But I did it all for her" Zero told her when they headed back inside.

"Or did you do it all for yourself?".

"I promise, kid, I didn't".

"I can tell she needs a lot of cuddle time" Doris sat down when the two made it to the dining hall to get lunch.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"I mean, she's so sad all the time. She feels really bad about what happened, and she's lonely. She can't do anything practically. She wants to get married and start a family, but she can't".

"Why?".

"They'll take her kid from her. Nowadays, guys want heirs if they have large fortunes and stuff. Aunt Az thinks she'll be a disappointment if she married someone like that".

"What if she didn't?" Zero asked.

"I don't know. People just don't get together for love anymore. I think mama and daddy were the last couple to be married for that reason".

Zero considered it for a minute. He didn't want Azkadellia to feel alone, not after what she had shown him and told him. He wanted to make her happy, but his jurisdiction was with Doris now. Not that he didn't want to be there with Doris enjoying a good conversation, but he felt needed for a change. There was a fine line between need and want, and he had crossing that line on both sides lately.

"I almost married once, but she never showed up".

"Did she run off or something?".

Zero shrugged. "Don't know. I haven't cared for a few years now though".

Doris didn't reply. "It'd be really cool if you and Auntie got married, then I could call you uncle Zero".

"Look kiddo, what in the world do you want from me?" Zero asked, but was smiling about it.

"I want you to be happy, and not that fake stuff you pull off. Just because you have to protect me now doesn't mean you can't have a life, you know".

"Don't worry Doris, I'm happy with what I have".

"Funny, half the time you don't look it. Anyway, so you do like her right?".

"Yeah, I do".

"Oh my gosh, does she know?!".

Zero shrugged. "I don't know. I gave off the right vibes, but…I don't know if she got them".

"Dude, tell you hoe you feel about her, she likes that. All grown up girls love that mushy stuff".

"So do you".

"Good point. Still, tell her. Then you guys can get married, live happily ever after, and have lots and lots of kids, despite what that dumb law says! Fight the law, Zero. You did once".

"And what do you know, the law won".

"So? Do it again! Fight the power!".

Zero went along with her funny shenanigans. He raised his fist a little.

"Anarchy, anarchy!" he joked.

"I don't know what that means, but I like the sound of it!".

The two friends laughed it up and it was certain, no more suspicions, the former Long Coat leader was definitely, for sure, in love with his new friend's aunt.

A/N: Yeah, she doesn't know what anarchy means. I'll probably have Zero explain it later to her, just not now. See ya next chapter.


	10. Night Kisses

When Doris went to bed that night, Zero sat alone in his room, trying to come up with ways to tell Azkadellia how he felt about her. He didn't want to be over dramatic about it, but wanted to make it special. Maybe telling wasn't the best thing. Maybe showing was the way to go. After all, actions speak louder than words.

Zero headed for Azkadellia's room, ready to show, not tell, that he loved her. He knocked on her door and asked if he could come in.

"Yeah" Azkadellia stood to greet Zero, "What brings you here at this time?".

"I need to tell, or show, you something" Zero answered.

"What?" Az sat down on her bed and Zero followed.

"I was talking with Doris today and I thought maybe you and I…I thought maybe we could…you know-".

"Be together?".

"Yeah".

"Zero, you realize we could both get in trouble if anyone found out, right?".

"Fight the power" Zero meant it as a joke, but a serious one.

Azkadellia looked unsure, and Zero took her hands.

"Az, do you love me or not? I have to know".

The former witch smiled and leaned over so her forehead was pressed against his. Zero caught her face in his hand and allowed their lips to meet. Perfect way of showing affection: A simple kiss does just fine.

They parted and Azkadellia breathed.

"Wow, you're good".

"You're not so bad yourself".

"I guess yeah, I do love you, Adrian. We'll talk more about this tomorrow. I'll see you then" Azkadellia escorted Zero to her door.

"One more kiss to get me through the night?" Zero asked.

"Yeah".

They kissed again just before he left.

"Good night, Azkadellia".

"Good night, Zero".

She closed the door and Zero leaned against the wall, hand grasping at his chest. For once, everything was okay. For the first time since Aiden's death, Adrian Zero felt loved for a change.

A/N: Sorry this was so short. I was kinda in a hurry to get it done. So, now I gotta take care of some other stuff in this. Wanna know what they are? Well, you'll just have to keep reading!


	11. Outside the Walls

Azkadellia and Zero were able to keep their relationship a secret. Only Doris knew about it. She was now calling him Uncle Zero whenever they were alone. Her constant question to him was the same one over and over again: "So when are you gonna marry her?".

He never knew how to answer. But Zero got a pretty good idea one day, one that would take her mind off of things. He was going to take Doris out of the walls of the palace. He figured it was okay, he was with her, but it almost ended in disaster for the both of them.

They started with the woods outside. Doris picked some flowers while Zero looked on, thinking about what would change now. Doris's voice pulled him back.

"You think there's animals here?" she asked.

"Well sure there has to be".

"Like what?".

"I don't know. Deer, bears, some bird species, and-".

Zero heard a growling noise behind him. Trying not to be afraid to look, Zero turned to see a large black wolf staring at them with hungry eyes and dripping fangs. They were intruding on its territory, and now they were about to pay the price.

"Doris, don't make any sudden movements" Zero instructed, "If that wolf attacks, then run. I'm its target, not you".

"But uncle Zero-".

"No buts, just do it".

"How do you know it's after you?".

"I don't. I know I'm the one facing it, so…just run if it lunges".

Right in that moment, it did. The wolf made its way over Zero and he knew this wasn't ordinary. This animal was possessed by some evil spirit. It pinned little Doris down and tried to lunge for her throat, but she was able to protect it using her arms.

"Hold on Kid, I got you" Zero pulled out his revolver and took aim at the animal.

He shot it and it turned its attention to him. Snarling viciously, the wolf turned and attacked him, biting him on his left shoulder.

"Uncle Zero!" Doris shrieked.

But he couldn't hear her. Zero heard one familiar voice: The voice of the witch.

"You betrayed me, Adrian Zero, and now, you'll pay the price. No, not death. But you will be a threat to even those you are meant to protect. Forget about your humanity, Zero. Forget it all. You classify yourself as a monster, so a monster you'll become".

"Uncle Zero!" Doris tried again and then Zero snapped out of it.

He bashed the wolf's head in with the revolver, knocking it unconscious. Zero then got up and tried to shoot it again. But Doris got in the way.

"Uncle Zero wait a minute. We can just leave it here. It can't harm us at home" Doris flashed her bracelet in front of it, and the witch left the wolf's body.

Doris flashed it to the witch and the ugly hag disappeared. "She'll be back" Doris said.

Zero put a hand on her shoulder. "And we'll be ready for her".

A/N: I think this is gonna turn into a crossover. If you've read the book or seen the movie Blood and Chocolate, I think you very well know what's gonna happen. See ya next chapter! Don't forget to be awesome!


	12. Back at the Palace

Azkadellia was, no surprise, the first to greet the two when they got back.

"Zero, Doris, where have you two been?" Azkadellia asked.

"Long story, but call in Raw, Zero needs help and fast".

"What happened?".

"Possessed wolf attack, nothing really all that serious" Zero insisted, "I'll be fine".

"No Zero, it's not fine. What possessed that thing?".

"The witch, auntie. I think she said something to him, something about how he'll be a threat to us".

"Zero, take off your jacket so I can see your shoulder".

"Why?".

"Just let me see".

He did. The wolf had some impressive bite power. Its fangs had gotten deep, just not enough to kill. But still, something wasn't right about this wound. Azkadellia could sense something like magic coming from it.

"Stay here. I hope this isn't what I think it is".

"You know, it'd be cool if you were a werewolf" Doris howled at the thought of it.

"Doris, I don't think now's the time to joke around. Your aunt's right, this is probably serious".

Raw and DG both examined Zero and discovered why there was a magic signature in it.

"I thought they were extinct. Deege, you can't be serious! Zero can't be a-".

"Unfortunately Az, he is. There's nothing we can do about it. You can't separate the wolf from the man in this".

"What have I become?" Zero asked.

"A legendary creature now extinct to the OZ. It's called loup-garoux. It's an evolutionary species of werewolf. You might have some control when you become the wolf, but you can't control when, where, and under what circumstances you become one" DG explained.

"The witch said I'd be a threat to everyone. Is that true?".

"It could be. See now Zero, that's why she can't leave the palace grounds or its walls. That witch will now try anything to get to her, using you first probably".

"I'm sorry I disobeyed, highness, but I can't stand seeing her a prisoner in her own home".

"None of us can take that Zero. Don't worry, just a few more years when the Blood Moon shows itself again, then Wyatt will come home and she'll be safe".

"Yeah, but for how long?".

"The ruby stays with the one who needs it most. The ruby will stay until Doris has better control over her powers. Then, like always, it'll vanish for another ten years".

"Then what am I supposed to do?".

"You'll be free. But for now, we need you. I have to ask: Are you still with us, despite what you've become?".

Zero didn't even have to think. "Until the end, highness, I'll look after her".

A/N: Yeah, the movie Blood and Chocolate was full of crap. I preferred the book to be entirely honest. Amethyst, if I were you, I'd read it first. The trailer looks awesome for the movie, but there's too many differences between the book and movie. That's just my thought though. This isn't gonna be an all out crossover. I'm not including any character from Blood and Chocolate. Just references, that's all. See ya next chapter!


	13. Lover's Talk

Later on, Zero was outside thinking about what he was going to do now that he was cursed. He sighed at the thought of hurting the people he cared about. Doris almost got possessed, and there was a chance that he could bite her and turn her into a loup-garoux (by the way, pronounced loo garow) and then Azkadellia. She was horrified when she found out what he was now. Would she still be willing to love him?

Speak of the devil; she came out with him just as he was thinking about her. She looked concerned. Zero couldn't blame her. They had only been together a month, and now they were going through a huge trial. Possibly their biggest.

"You okay?" Azkadellia asked.

"I'm trying to be. But, my thoughts just keep racing from one thing to the next. It's hard to keep track of it all, you know?".

"What have you thought about?".

"Well, you most recently. Az, I'm a real monster now. There's no chance. If I do something to hurt you-".

"Shhh, you won't do anything to hurt me. Most loup-garoux have control over their wolf forms. Zero, I love you, no matter who or what you are. I don't regret any of this. In fact, it kinda makes you hotter".

Zero laughed a little. "Yeah, maybe it does".

"So…can wolves see in color?" Azkadellia asked him.

Zero shrugged. "Don't know. I haven't changed yet. I can't control when I transform yet. I will with time though. Az, promise me something".

"What?".

"No matter what happens, stay with me. I know I can be an ass a lot of the time, but I'm not so bad. If something happens to me, please, first, take care of Doris. Second, don't be sad too long. I want you to be happy".

Azkadellia grabbed Zero's arms and put them around her. "I promise" she whispered.

"Az, will you marry me when all this is over?" Zero asked.

"You know I will" Azkadellia planted a kiss on his cheek.

They enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night, just gazing at the sky, wondering what other trials fate had for them.

A/N: How was that?! I win, what now?! Well, you'll just have to keep reading. I promise, next chapter, something really unexpected happens. Hint: A certain someone returns early with no jewel in hand. Why's he back? Keep reading to find out.


	14. Wyatt's Return

Even as a human, Zero's senses were incredibly fierce. He could see better than he could have. His sense of smell was probably his favorite, second only to hearing. His sense of smell came in handy one afternoon in the middle of summer when the scent of winter mint reached his scent receptors. Doris couldn't smell it, but she trusted him.

"Does the scent winter mint ring any bells?" Zero asked, it did for him.

"Yeah, it was scented oil that daddy often put on his wrists. I thought it was weird, but he liked the smell. Why do you wanna know?".

"Because I smell it" Zero answered.

"You mean, daddy's here?".

"He could be. I don't know. You go check, I can't".

"Why?" Doris asked.

"I just can't show myself in front of your dad if it is him".

"How come?".

"I'll have to tell you later. For now, try to see if he is here. I'll be off hiding if you need me".

Doris hurried inside and lord behold, Wyatt Caine was there, and looked better than ever.

"Daddy!" Doris shrieked and ran to her father who got her and twirled her around.

"Hey there kiddo, how've you been?" he asked.

"Great! Where's Jeb? I wanna say hi to him too".

"Jeb's still up north looking for the ruby".

"You mean you don't have it?".

"Unfortunately not. Where's your mother?".

"Someone call me?" DG interrupted.

Wyatt put Doris down to kiss her mother.

"EWWW, yucky!".

"Hey, someday, you'll be doing this too" Wyatt told her.

"No I won't! It's gross!".

"The ruby?" DG asked.

Wyatt sighed. "We know where it's located, the area anyway, we just can't pinpoint it".

"Where's the location?".

"It's up north. Remember where Zero shot me through that window?".

"Yeah".

"Zero? Shoot you out a window? He wouldn't do that, right?" Doris asked.

"Wait, what'd she just say?" Wyatt asked, "Is he here?".

"You bet your socks he is! He's my best friend, daddy! He'd never hurt you, right?".

"DG, is what she saying true?" Wyatt asked her.

"Yeah, it is".

"Where is he?".

"He was with Doris here".

"He's hiding now. I think he wants to play hide and seek with you, daddy".

"You know where he's hiding?".

"Wyatt wait a minute, Doris doesn't know about your history with him. He's not the same guy he was when you put him in that suit. He's changed for Doris. Anyway, so you can't pinpoint its exact location".

"Not exactly. We'd need some sort of magic sensing hound up there to find it. It's too cold up there for dogs anyway, so we might not ever find it".

"Mama, can loup-garoux sense magic?" Doris asked.

"I don't know".

"Loup-garoux? They're extinct right?" Wyatt asked.

"Not precisely. There's one left and he's hiding somewhere".

Wyatt's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious! Zero, a loup-garoux?! How'd that happen?".

"He was cursed by the witch" Doris answered.

Wyatt shrugged. "Serves him right".

"Wyatt" DG says threateningly with gritted teeth.

"Sorry. Doris, sweetie, do you know where he is?".

"Nope. I only know he's hiding".

"Well then, we'll just have to play hide and seek with him won't we?".

"Yay, a game! Yeah, let's play!" Doris skipped off.

"Wyatt, don't hurt him. He's Doris's guardian".

"I'll ask about the guardian part later. I won't hurt him, don't worry. We might need him".

A/N: Wyatt Cain is back everyone! Now what? Who will win the game of hide and seek? Find out next chapter!


	15. Hide and Seek

So, Wyatt and Doris started their little "game" with Zero. Luckily his hearing was a lot better, because he always managed to stay one step ahead of the pair.

"Traitor" he muttered about Doris, but he quickly resolved to forgive her, "Alright, there's gotta be a way I can get outta here without any suspicion" his gaze landed on the window, "Am I out of my frikkin mind? I don't know, but I'll give it a shot!".

Zero literally jumped out the window and right when he landed on the ground, he noticed something had happened. He felt freer all of a sudden, and his colored vision was just a little off. He looked around, and then at his own two feet. They were gone, replaced with large, white paws.

"I did it!" he thought, "Oh my god, I did it. Let's see them try to get me now!" Zero ran off, sure that they wouldn't find him.

Meanwhile, Doris and Wyatt looked in all rooms, but didn't find him.

"Maybe he's outside. He's cheating!" Doris pouted.

Wyatt looked out the window and saw a bunch of clothes laying there. He recognized the leather coat from anywhere.

"Sweetie, whatever you do, don't go outside. I think I know where he is" Wyatt told her and left the room.

"Where is he?".

"I don't know, but he's walking around naked so don't go outside".

"EWWW, maybe he joined a nudist colony".

"Good lord Doris, don't scare me like that".

"Sorry".

Zero made his way to the pavilion, his wolf form still in tact. Great. But how was he going to get his clothes back? Oh well, he'd get them eventually. He moved the swing a little with his head and tried to climb on, but wound up falling off. Yeah, that hurt.

"Okay that was dumb" Zero snarled to himself.

"There you are, Zero!" a familiar voice said behind him, "Thought you'd sneak away from me, huh?".

Zero got up and started snarling at Wyatt. Rather than freaking out, the former Tin Man was…laughing at him.

"Wow, you make a better wolf than person".

"Get lost!" Zero tried to say, but it only came out as barks.

"We need your help. This does involve Doris, so you better hear me out, you scrawny mutt".

Zero didn't have time to snarl at him. If Doris was in trouble, he'd listen.

A/N: Alright, how was that? I'm ditching the whole limited chapter thing. It just doesn't suit me. My imagination is much bigger than that.


	16. Situation

"Now that I have your undivided attention, we can't find the Blood Moon Diamond. We found its location but we can't pinpoint it. Loup-garoux have been known to be able to sense any magical item. I wanna know if you'll be able to find it".

Zero didn't respond. He couldn't in a way that Cain would understand. All he could understand was his barks and growls.

"Alright, when we get back, and when you get your clothes on, you can answer me, right?".

Zero barked in response. He followed Cain back and was able to change and respond to Cain's request.

"What do you mean you can't find it?! How hard is it to find one gem, Wyatt? Honestly?!".

"It's not as easy as you think, Zero. It's too cold up north for dogs, they'd never survive. But Loup-garoux, Zero. You can make it".

"I'm not abandoning my duties to Doris. I'm her guardian until you're home for good".

"And when I do come back, what are you gonna do, Zero? What? Tell me. I'm dying to know".

Zero didn't answer. "That's none of your business!".

"Exactly, you don't know!".

"You don't know that, and you sure as hell don't know me. I'm not the same person as I was back then. I'm still an ass ninety percent of the time, but you can ask your little girl about me. She'll tell you everything. Oh, and by the way, you're not the only snuggle buddy she has anymore. You can put me in your circle now" Zero slipped on his jacket and left the room, turning Cain down.

"But by finding it, you're protecting her, Zero. You're still doing your job".

Zero sighed. He didn't want to do this. He'd be too far away from Doris and Azkadellia. Az…he couldn't stand the thought of being away from her for more than six hours at least. He loved her, and if something happened to him while he was up there. Or if he died (god forbid), she'd be devastated without him. Unless…

"Can Azkadellia come with us?".

"Why?".

Zero sighed. So much for keeping their relationship a secret.

"You just asked me what I want to do with the rest of my life once you came back. Well, I think by that question, you can find your answer to that".

Realization was quick to hit Wyatt. "You can't be serious! You and Az? Whoa, wait a minute!".

Zero by then had started to walk off. Thankfully, Wyatt was able to catch up with him.

"When did this happen?" Wyatt asked.

"None of your business. I think I've told you enough already".

"Is that why you're turning me down? Because you don't want to be away from her?".

"Again, that's not your business. I have to admit though, you're a glittering jewel of colossal persistence".

Again, Zero managed to stun him.

"What the heck?! Wow, you really have changed. But seriously, we really need you out there".

"But I'm needed here as well".

"For what? Being Azkadellia's little play thing?".

Like that, Zero regrew his wolf fangs and lunged at Wyatt.

"Don't you ever talk about Az that way. I love her damn it, and I'm gonna marry her, whether you guys want her to marry or not! She has every right in the world to be happy and yet she can't be because of that stupid law her mother set before she died! That woman has no right to be deprived of happiness. No one should be deprived of that".

Wyatt smirked. "By that alone, you definitely proven that you've changed. Why the change of philosophy, Zero?".

"It's not about philosophy, Cain. It's about Heart. That's the only thing that's changed about me. I'll help you on your little excavation, but don't expect me to stick around long. I wanna get there and back without a hitch".

"Alright. We'll leave as soon as we can. Thanks, Zero".

"Don't thank me. Thank your daughter, and your sister in law".

A/N: Yes, the big epic finally begins! Next chapter: Azkadellia and Doris have a gift for Zero, something that he had long forgotten. Keep reading to find out what it is.


	17. The Gift

"Hey" Azkadellia met up with Zero that night, "How're you doing? I heard you were going with Wyatt".

Zero turned and faced her. She looked so pale now, she was obviously scared. She had every right to be. Zero sighed. He hated seeing her like this, and it sent a pang across his heart to know that he was the one causing it.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Az, I'm doing this for us, and for Doris. If I can bring that ruby back, maybe DG will get rid of that law that forbids you to marry and then it won't have to be a secret anymore. I've already been forced to tell Caine".

"He won't tell her. I already know he won't".

"Az, something's bothering you. I wanna know what it is".

"I'm just worried that's all. But on a lighter note, me and Doris got you something. You gotta come to my quarters to get it though".

Zero shrugged a little. "Sounds good to me".

He followed her to her room where on her bed lied a certain, long, black case. Azkadellia sat down next to it.

"I know how much this meant to you back when you were a Long Coat, I thought maybe you'd want it back on again, just to bring it back for old time's sake".

She opened the case and inside was his arm plating. It was all redone in complete silver, the gold was gotten rid of and replaced with silver plates.

"How in the world did you get it?" Zero asked, sitting next to her.

"Doris and I, we pulled some strings, got a few measurements and we asked the silversmith to make new arm plating. I thought maybe you'd want it back. Plus…You looked great in it. It made you look a lot stronger".

Zero kissed her in gratitude and love. "Thank you, Az. I'll wear the whole time I'm gone".

"Even as a wolf?".

"I'll try to keep it on".

"Thanks".

"No, it's you I should be thanking. You and Doris both. You guys did something that no one would bother to do six years ago. You gave me another chance, and I appreciate that".

"Well, I learned the hard way that everyone should be given a second chance. Plus, I owed you".

"For what?".

"For many things. The way I treated you, how I made you do all that stuff, and how I turned you into a monster".

"That wasn't entirely your fault, Az. That was every bit my fault. I could've said no".

"But then the witch would've killed you".

"Would you have?".

"I might've, in a blind, needless rage, but then I would've regretted it later. Zero, the thought of losing you…It scares me".

For the first time in a long time, Zero saw his beloved princess cry. He pulled her into a warm embrace and stroke her back affectionately.

"It's alright, Az. I'd never leave you like that. Even if that does happen, know I will always love you. I always have, I guess. Otherwise I'd probably be dead right now. I love you, Azkadellia. Don't ever forget that. You're too precious to lose. You know, when I found out what I was to become, I thought you'd turn away from me, you and Doris both. I thought I'd be alone again".

"I'd never do that to you. Zero, I keep telling you, nothing can change how I feel about you. And Doris…Zero, Doris loves you like a father. She calls you her uncle and you're no way related to her…well, not yet at least. And I'm happy to be known as a loup-garoux's wife".

"It's an honor to you?".

Az nodded. "Yeah, yeah it is. Well, if you like the plating, take it. If not, I'll keep it" she released him, "You got someone else waiting for you. Doris…she's waiting to snuggle with you".

Zero kissed her goodnight and left. There was just one more person he had to see.

A/N: I tried to make this as cute as possible without over doing it. I hate over dramatizing things, but if it's necessary, do it by all means. Next chapter: Zero snuggles with Doris and gets a little angsty all the while.


	18. Snuggling with a Wolf

Zero left Azkadellia's room to Doris's, where he found her at one of her mirrors, brushing her black hair. He tapped on the doorway, catching her attention. Doris stood up and let him come in.

"I believe I promised you another night where we can snuggle. This could be the last time".

Doris ran up and hugged him, burying her face into his leather jacket. She didn't want to lose her guardian and only friend.

"Hey, don't get all emotional on me. Your aunt just did that".

Doris looked right in his eyes. "Can you carry me to my bed, Zero?".

"Sure thing, kiddo" Zero picked her up and set her on the bed, he layed down next to her.

Doris moved closer to him and put her head under his chin. He was just so warm, she didn't need a blanket for once. Zero's body heat was enough for her to take.

"Say what you need to say, kiddo. You might not get that chance again" Zero told her.

"I love you, Zero. I always knew that you had yourself a good heart. Wolf or not, you're my best friend, and I don't wanna lose you".

"Hey, you're my best friend too, kiddo. You know, I had a brother once, named Aiden. God, Doris, you would've loved him. He was like me, only taller and older. He was everything to me. The night I cuddled with you for the first time, I saw myself as Aiden and you as me".

"Maybe if it weren't for Aiden, you never would've met me. Mama says that some spirits are invisible and they do great things for the world. I guess Aiden did great for our worlds, huh?".

"Yeah".

The two friends remained silent for a minute, just enjoying the chirping crickets, the starlight and each other's company. It was Doris who broke it.

"Hey Zero".

"Yeah, kiddo".

"Do you love everyone here?".

Zero had to think about that. He and Wyatt had been enemies for years, but had once been friends. He honestly didn't know. And he wasn't about to lie to one of his princesses.

"I don't know, Doris. It depends on the person".

"You love me, right?".

The question had caught him off guard. He didn't know how to answer that. At first he acted like he had hated her, always moving away whenever she wanted to be close to him. But he had grown to love her in his own way. He loved her like she was his daughter or sister. So yeah, he did.

"Yeah, I love you, Doris. Don't worry".

Suddenly, she wasn't snuggling with Zero anymore. She was under the watchful eyes of a beautiful, large white wolf that was wearing Zero's clothes. His fur was silvery in the light of the moon and his eyes glowed a deep yellow.

"Wow Zero, you look so pretty now. Can I pet you?" Doris asked.

The little girl got up and Zero groveled his way toward her until his head was on her lap for her to pet his head at least. He felt like a dog doing that, but it was okay. As long as he was her dog, Zero was perfectly happy. He thumped his tail.

"You like this, don't you, Zero?" Doris asked.

The white wolf looked up to see her smiling. Zero reached his head up and licked her left cheek. A wolf's kiss.

"Thanks for the kiss Zero. You can stay in her for the rest of the night".

By the time she layed down again, he was human again (Thankfully not naked). She fell asleep as he held her. Zero smiled and planted a human kiss on the same cheek he had licked her as a wolf.

"Good night Doris. I know I don't say it enough, but I love you, kid. I really do. I don't what'd I'd be if it weren't for you. After Aiden died, I became an asshole to everyone. Ever since, I always felt like I was missing something. But now I know what it was. I was missing a good friend and someone who loves me for who I am, not for my status. Thanks for freeing me. I love you, Doris. I'll come home safely, don't worry".

He fell asleep like that, for once feeling complete. The heart of the wolf was no longer empty.

A/N: Yeah, I overdid it, sorry. Next chapter: Zero and Wyatt take off to find the ruby. See ya next chapter.


	19. Taking Off

The next morning, it was time to leave. Zero packed what he could in his side pack, while Azkadellia, Doris, DG, Wyatt, and Ambrose looked on. Why were they all staring at him?

"What?" he asked them.

"We just wanted to make sure you were ready" Wyatt answered, "I'll be outside waiting".

Wyatt left and Doris ran to hug Zero, tears developing behind her blue eyes.

"Come back, Zero. Please come back okay" Doris pleaded.

"I promise I will. I'm needed here aren't I?".

"You bet!".

"Stay strong, Doris. You're your father's child, now prove it to me".

"I will".

Zero then turned his attention to Azkadellia and DG.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" he told them, but he gave Az a look that said "I love you and I'll be back soon. Don't worry".

Azkadellia nodded and gave him a hug.

"Don't die" she whispered to him.

"I won't".

"Yeah, you're needed here as well as up there. So you better come back safely. Oh, and Zero, don't give Wyatt any trouble. If I find out you did, you're gonna be in a load of trouble".

"I'll try not to be too rebellious, but my transformations are still unpredictable".

"I don't care, don't give him any crud".

"As you wish, majesty".

That was the first time Zero called her by her real title.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to hassle him too much, but it is my nature to provoke".

"Get outta here" DG laughed at his hints at sarcasm, but it was true sarcasm.

Zero followed Wyatt out and stole one last look at the life he was about to leave behind. He was leaving behind his only friend, and his only love. It sucked, but he had to do this to help Doris. He felt fangs grow back as he left. On his left arm was the silver arm plating, shining bright in the morning suns.

A/N: Well, there they go. I think I'm gonna do this in two parts, maybe three to make it more entertaining, because I was thinking about making it a crossover with Blood and Chocolate. I just have to find the book and red it again because I can't remember all the characters. I don't know, I might do it, I might not. All I know is, next chapter, last one for this part. And Part 2 will be coming to you in a few hours. See ya!


	20. Zero's Road

"Zero, I understand you're a dang Loup-Garoux, but please, for your own good, slow down" Wyatt instructed at one point.

"Look Cain, I wanna get there and back in one piece. And I wanna make this quick. I don't have time to dally".

"I'm not saying you did. Still…why'd you agree to do this?".

"Not for you, that's for sure. I'm doing it for Doris and Az. Doris needs this ruby while Az needs me to come home".

"So you're doing it for them and not yourself?".

Zero rolled his eyes. "I think we've established that changed, Cain. I'm not doing this for you, I'm not doing it for me…I'm doing it for them, because they need it".

"You know, you're still an ass ninety percent of the time".

"Do I look like I care?".

"You want me to be honest?".

"Depends on your definition of honesty".

Wyatt shrugged, but continued. "Zero, the road to redemption isn't an easy road to follow. I can tell you're gonna have your struggles and, despite your little attitude, I want you to know that I support you in my own way".

Zero stopped walking and faced him. "Don't act like we're friends, Cain. Those years are long gone. I know that road will be hard to follow, but it's a road I prefer to follow on my own".

"You shouldn't have to".

"I don't want it any other way, Cain. I think we better keep our distance".

"For now, but you'll warm up to me being around. You warmed up to Doris pretty dang easily according to Azkadellia".

"Ah, she told you about that, huh? Yeah, Doris…she's too sweet".

"Then why do this for her?".

"She's my friend, my best friend".

Wyatt smiled, and Zero couldn't help but do the same. Back in the good old days, they'd share laughs all the time. They cracked on each other, pulled pranks, basically behaved like teenaged boys. Maybe there was a chance that they could bring it all back again.

"But for now" Zero thought, staring at the road ahead of them, "This is my road. This is my time, my turn, my chance. I'm not about to waste it".

A/N: There's the end of part 1, part 2 will come in a few hours. See ya guys then. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
